The Terrible Truth
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Flurry Heart, now a full grown young mare and new princess of the Crystal Empire, still doesn't know about the origin of her name, that is until she overhears her parents talking to each other about telling her the secret they have been keeping from her and the young mare decides to confront her parents... A CYOA series with multiple endings that can happen! (T rating to be safe!)
1. The Terrible Truth

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So for those of you who are not my frequent readers, I'll say what I said already, I thought of this little one shot that has several possible endings and in fact I'm thinking of maybe turning this into like one of those CYOA Equestria Girls shorts, if everycreature would like that!**

 **So I actually thought of this idea after rewatching ACRacebest's Bronies React for the Season 6 premiere and I think it was what Black Gryph0n said about Flurry Heart asking her parents how she got her name.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy as always!**

* * *

Another peaceful day far up north in the land of Equestria, the Crystal Empire to be exact, everypony going about what they usually do. For one certain 18 year old young mare, well she was still getting used to her new routine as she trotted through the halls of the Crystal palace. Her name was Flurry Heart, the daughter of Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance and she was the newest princess in Equestria.

Just a few days ago, Flurry Heart's 18th birthday came and with it came the official crowning of the young princess, the whole empire in joy at their new ruler and her parents being most proud, but also a little worried on the inside as well. Flurry Heart in the meantime was very happy, but also knew that her life was going to change, with the crown came new responsibilities for her as her life got a whole lot busier. There were hardly any breaks during the daytime to do what she wanted as she needed to make sure everypony was safe, but she knew it would happen and she was ready to face all the new challenges that came with being a princess. However there was one she wasn't prepared for…

Flurry Heart just returned from a necessary visit to the hospital in the empire, for there was a severe case of the horsey hives along the school foals. She went to cheer them up, doing such things like reading stories and giving them treats and toys, an event she actually enjoyed. She remembered her Auntie Twilight telling her how she once did that and had to watch her when she was a baby at the same time. Flurry actually finished earlier than she and her parents expected and after wishing the foals to get well one last time, she trotted back home to the crystal palace to rest for a little.

"Who knew being a princess was such hard work." Flurry commented to herself as she was smiling, happy as she arrived at the palace doors, the guards bowing before opening the front doors, Flurry blushing a little at the treatment. "But at least they're the perks." Flurry chuckled softly to herself.

After asking the guards inside the palace where her parents were, of which they were in the throne room, Flurry decided to go there without announcement to surprise her parents, thinking they would be surprised to see that she got her task done early. However as Flurry arrived just outside the throne room doors and was about to open the door, she heard her parents talking to each other about her. Flurry was curious and instead of going inside she put her ear to the door to listen to what they were saying.

"Shining Armor, I think it's time we tell Flurry the truth about her name, she's old and smart enough to understand." Cadance spoke.

"But what if she doesn't." Shining Armor retorted. "Cadance, this is big, Flurry has done so well without knowing that fact, if she knows why we gave her that name, she will never look at us the same way."

"What does dad mean…" Flurry thought in her head.

And then Flurry realized, she never did bother to ask her parents why they named her Flurry Heart, she just always accepted the name without question and there was always other things to do to keep her occupied in preparing her to become a princess. Flurry continued listening to her parents' conversation to find out more.

"Honey, she's going to find out sooner or later, it's better if we are the ones who tell her, she'll take it better." Cadance tried reassuring Shining Armor who wasn't convinced.

"Cadance, you know when I married you I promised I would listen to you, but I'm sorry I just can't agree with you on this, she can't know, we prepared her for her duty of becoming a princess and we can't simply undone all that progress now." Shining Armor continued, standing his ground.

"And what?" Cadance's voice now a bit more stern. "Deny her the knowledge that she almost buried the empire under a blanket of ice and snow?"

Flurry felt shocked at her mother's words as she had to put a hoof on her muzzle to keep from shouting. What did her mother mean? Flurry listened for more.

"Yes, clearly she doesn't remember since she was just a baby and nopony else told her, she could go her whole life without knowing and everything will be fine." Shining Armor reasoned.

"You really want to take that chance?" Cadance fearful that Flurry will find out from somepony else. "I'm sorry, but we have to tell her at dinnertime when the family is alone."

And this was when Flurry finally decided to step in and reveal that she has been listening the entire time.

"You don't have to wait…" Flurry said as she opened the throne room doors wide open, showing herself to her parents who had shocked faces while Flurry's eyes were starting to get wet from tears. "How long… How long have you two been holding this from me!?

"Flurry…" Shining Armor started, finding it hard to speak. "Let us explain."

"Explain what!?" Flurry shouted in a new, commanding voice for her.

"Sweetie…" Cadance began. "We gave you the name Flurry Heart because we wanted to remember your crystalling."

"Which didn't go as planned…" Shining Armor added.

"What happened?" Flurry asked, shaking and letting her tears escape her eyes.

"You were just a baby and your powers… Well they weren't under control." Cadance continued. "Your screaming shattered the crystal heart, almost dooming the empire."

And that sentence finally did it for Flurry, she felt like she was going to faint, but anger came to her instead, not believing that her own parents could keep such a terrible secret from her. She didn't know what to say or even believe at this point as her parents tried to comfort her.

"Sweetie, we're sorry…" Shining Armor said as he slowly trotted to his daughter to give her a hug. "We should have told you everything…"

However Flurry was in no mood to listen or be comforted as her face, being lowered to look at the floor now came up, a once beautiful young face of a princess being replaced by a young mare in anguish and utter disbelief.

"I can't believe you two held this from me, you should have told me when I was old enough to understand, at least than it would have been better!" Flurry shouted at her loudest. "I never want to talk to you two again and in fact…" Flurry took the crown she was wearing since she was given her new title as the fifth princess in Equestria and threw it to the floor.

She then did the unthinkable and smashed it with her hoof (Like how Tempest smashed Twilight's crown in the movie) turning the jeweled, shiny royal wear to become a mess of gems.

"I'm no longer a princess, I don't deserve to be one!" Flurry finished as she didn't care if she hurt her hoof from smashing the crown and just ran away, still crying heavily as a trail of tears was left while her parents were too stunned to move or do anything for a few moments, other than to see Flurry heart run off, wondering what she was going to do…

* * *

 **And this is where it ends!**

 **I decided to end it off at this point because again there are several possibilities that can happen. And I want to leave it off to your interpretation as to what Flurry will do now that she knows the terrible truth about her past.**

 **But if you creatures want to see the several possibilities I thought of already, than I will turn this into like a CYOA Equestria Girls short, but of course for FiM in this case!**

 **The several endings I thought of already:**

 **1\. Flurry just runs back to her room and after some time her parents find her and try explaining it again, doing their best to try to make Flurry understand why they kept it for so long.**

 **2\. Flurry runs to the closet pony, except her parents, that she can think of, her crystaller, Sunburst to seek guidance from him and try to figure out why the secret was kept from her, from the wizard and her parents find her there.**

 **3\. Flurry decides to do the extreme and runs away outside of the crystal empire, getting lost in the frozen north and has to seek shelter from a blinding snowstorm in a cave. It's here that Flurry decides to forgive her parents and tries to return back home, only to get lost and faint, but before the worst can happen the crystal guards sent to find her do so and return her back to the palace and when Flurry wakes up she finds her parents there waiting for her to be okay.**

 **4\. The same idea as before, but this time Cadance and Shining Armor seek the help of one of their biggest allies, Thorax and the Changelings, to help in the search for Flurry. Thorax finds Flurry, again laying in the snow, having fainted and brings her back himself to the palace, the Changeling leader with the parents to wait until Flurry wakes up.**

 **See, several possibilities already! And that's just what I thought of! You creatures might have other ideas as to what Flurry will do!**

 **See everycreature later!**


	2. Choose Sunburst

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **I got a lot to say before get on with this, first I appreciate all the input and ideas on the many different scenarios that can play out and since this is an CYOA thing, I will likely do most of the endings you creatures suggest.**

 **Now if you don't know what the CYOA thing is, the idea for this came from the Equestria Girls shorts based on the CYOA idea, examples like Driving Miss Shimmer or Constructive Criticism.**

 **Now each of these endings are going to be short, like only one part, maybe two if I feel it gets too long. For this one I'm going to start out simple with my idea of Flurry running away to Sunburst.**

 **And lastly, thank you to ctran03931 and T8ECR34TOR for the follows!**

* * *

Choose Sunburst

* * *

She decided to go to one of the closet ponies she knew that lived in the Crystal Empire, someone who would help understand what she was going through. And that pony was none other than Sunburst, her crystaller and an uncle like figure. It was Sunburst who helped teach Flurry about magic and would babysit her when Flurry's parents were too busy with dignities and other royal duties that needed their full attention.

Flurry first ran to her room and after getting a cloak to hide her body, wings, and head from ponies' view, she teleported herself out of her room down to the ground the Empire just outside the palace. Making sure no guards saw her and thought she was an intruder, she trotted through the streets of the Empire, making her way to Sunburst's house which she went to plenty of times before, with her parents when she was a baby and tiny filly and alone when she grew older. Upon arriving before the house with a hat like orange roof, Flurry took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Coming, give me a minute." Sunburst's voice sounded as Flurry heard his hoof steps coming to the door.

The door opened to reveal Sunburst, who was into a spell book he was reading, like he always does when he comes to the door. Flurry couldn't resist laughing a little inside, it made her smile to see how her uncle like figure was such a book horse. Flurry cleared her throat before speaking, catching Sunburst's attention.

"Uncle Sunburst." Flurry spoke as Sunburst then put down the book he was holding up with his magic.

"Oh…" Sunburst said, surprised. "Princess Flurry Heart, what are you doing here? I thought you had to visit the sick foals in the hospital today." Sunburst pointed out.

"I finished earlier than expected." Flurry replied. "Uncle, do you mind if I stay here for awhile, I need to get away from the palace."

"Sure, but can I ask why?" Sunburst asked, curious as to why the princess would want to stay away from her home.

"I found out something terrible about my past, I don't want to say what it is." Flurry explained, luckily that was all Sunburst needed as he knew what she meant.

"Of course princess, you can stay as long as you want, I could use some friendly company now." Sunburst smiled and stepped aside to let the young teenage princess in, Flurry slowly coming in and seeing the messy state Sunburst's house was in, with scrolls, books, writing material everywhere, not that she didn't like it. "If you want some tea, just let me know and I'll be happy to make some."

"Thanks uncle, but I think I would just like to rest for awhile." Flurry replied.

"Sure, is the sofa okay?" Sunburst going to a sofa and clearing out a pile of scrolls on it.

"That's fine." Flurry smiled as she trotted to and then laid down on the couch, sighing as she relaxed.

Sunburst left to go back to his studies, while Flurry slowly fell asleep. As she was fully asleep, she dreamt about the past, the horrible image of how she pictured she almost doomed the Empire coming to mind. Of course being a newborn when that happened, she quite didn't remember at all what she did. However she pictured the Crystal Heart shattering, snow and ice blanketing the once clean and peaceful streets and ponies trapped in their houses, unable to step outside and huddle together around what little fire they could put in their fireplaces, trying to stay warm. She didn't want to imagine the ponies that were unable to get inside and were left out in the cold, left alone and without any help…

It was at this point that Flurry woke up, the horrible imagery forcing her to snap open her eyes, or else she would have probably screamed and would have made Sunburst to come running to her to see if she was alright. As Flurry calmed herself down, she heard a whistle of a tea kettle coming from nearby, from Sunburst's kitchen.

"Well, might as well take Uncle Sunburst's tea offer." Flurry said to herself as she got up from the couch, stretching her legs as she trotted to the kitchen, Sunburst pouring a cup of steaming hot tea for a drink.

"Oh princess, I see you're up." Sunburst said happily. "Come to take my tea offer?"

"Yes please, I would like that." Flurry answered as Sunburst got another cup from the drawers above with his magic and poured one for Flurry.

"It's good you came because I needed a drink." Sunburst said as he was pouring the liquid. "We can have a nice chat together while we drink."

Sunburst brought the two cups and the tea kettle, in case they wanted to drink mopre, to the table in the kitchen while Flurry took a seat on one of the strolls at the table. Sunburst sat down on the other one at the opposite end of the table, Sunburst giving Flurry's cup before raising his own with his magic.

"Cheers." Sunburst said while lifting his cup.

"Cheers." Flurry replied as she lifted her own cup with her magic and softly touched Sunburst's cup with her's, both ponies then taking a sip.

The warm liquid was very tasty to Flurry and helped warm her cold thoughts she was having, it was like Sunburst's tea was a medicine on its own for her, she was quite surprised, for being such a book horse, Sunburst made good tea.

"Like it?" Sunburst asked.

"Very much so." Flurry smiled as instead of holding the cup with her magic, she held it with her hooves, to keep the warmness emitting from the cup. "Hey uncle, can you tell me what happened when I was born?" Flurry bravely admitting, wanting to know the answer.

"You know I knew one day you would ask me that kind of question, never thought it would be today until you came at my door." Sunburst replied. "I wanted to tell you, but I thought it would be better if you heard it first from your parents, and to be honest, I thought if I told you myself, you would never like to talk to me ever again."

"That's ridiculous uncle Sunburst, you're like family to me, even if we're not connected at all, maybe I would be mad at you for some time, but I would have forgiven you sooner or later." Flurry reassured Sunburst. "Now tell me what happened please."

Sunburst first sighed as he prepared himself and brought his memory back 18 years ago when he was Flurry's crystaller, the day the baby alicorn shattered the crystal heart and almost covered the Empire in snow and ice.

"It was a few days after you were born, I heard the news but being a relatively quiet pony, I stayed in my house, unlike everypony else gathering by the palace to watch the crystalling." Sunburst began. "When I heard that the very first natural born alicorn since your grant aunties Celestia and Luna were born more than thousand years ago, I was taken aback and surprised. And it was your auntie Starlight who told me and when she suggested I could fix it, I wasn't so keen on it…"

"What do you mean?" Flurry asked.

"Well, that time I wasn't a great wizard like I am now, in fact barely anyone knew I was living in the Crystal Empire." Sunburst answered. "Anyway, when your auntie Starlight told me that the city was being evacuated and mentioned the crystalling, I realized that the crystal heart can be repaired by that ceremony and when I came and saw the heart shattered into a thousand pieces I was so stunned to see how powerful you were."

"But how?" Flurry asked, more curious. "I was just a newborn."

"Well when unicorns are born, they of course don't know how to control their magic properly, my mom would always tell me how hard of a time she had with me when I was born, my original home was in chaos during my first few days of being a baby." Sunburst chuckled, Flurry also doing so, now imagining her uncle Sunburst as a little baby, that little funny side note helped lighted her up. "Anyway, I guess since you were born an alicorn the magic was stronger and hence more uncontrollable. I suggested the crystalling and well the ceremony did in fact repair the crystal heart, by gathering up the love and light of everypony that was present. And it also brought your magic under control as the Empire returned to normal and I became a crystaller.

"So, it was just because I was a newborn, not because I wanted to?" Flurry realizing what Sunburst was saying.

"Yes, what happened was not your fault Flurry, you were just a baby you didn't know any better." Sunburst seeming like he was going to depress Flurry, but the opposite happened. "But imagine how far you came and the good you have done, and look at you now, a princess of the Crystal Empire, you still have a long life ahead of you Flurry and you can continue being a good princess, the more you do, the more you will forget about that day."

Sunburst said the right words that convinced Flurry she wasn't evil or anything like that and he was right in saying that she has done good and brought joy to the Empire and will continue to do so. Flurry got up from her stroll and came to Sunburst, giving him a hug, which Sunburst gladly returned.

"Thank you uncle Sunburst." Flurry said while tears began to stream down her face.

"You're welcome princess, happy to help." Sunburst replied.

And then came a knock on Sunburst's front door and the two had a pretty good idea who it was. Sunburst trotted to the door with Flurry following slightly behind, the orange unicorn stallion opening the door to reveal Flurry's parents.

"Hello Sunburst, Flurry ran away from home, is she here." Shining Armor asked.

"Yes, in fact…" Sunburst stepped aside and Flurry appeared, her parents grateful she was okay.

"Sweetie, it's so good to see that you're okay." Cadance sighed in relief. "We're both sorr…"

But before Cadance could finish, Flurry just launched herself into her parents' embrace, hugging the two at the same time, which surprised both Cadance and Shining Armor.

"I'm sorry too for running away." Flurry apologized as well and slowly released the hug. "Sunburst made me see what truly happened and made me realize how good I am and I want to continue being a princess, if you two will let me." Flurry said in a sad tone while lowering her view to the ground, only for Shining Armor to lift her head back up.

"Of course sweetie, you'll always be a princess and our little princess." Shining Armor comforting Flurry.

"Now come, lets go back home and get you a new crown." Cadance added before turning back to Sunburst. "And thank you Sunburst, we own you a lot."

"It's nothing." Sunburst blushed as he always felt embarrassed by the attention.

And so with Flurry finally hearing the whole story from her uncle Sunburst, the young princess came back home, determined to continue her good work for the Empire for years to come, to leave behind that awful memory and focus on what laid ahead for her.

The end.

* * *

 **Well there goes one ending!**

 **The next ending will be one where Flurry runs away and I will try to combine elements of my idea and the submitted ones!**

 **See everycreature later!**


	3. Author's Note

Hey everycreature! What's up!?

So I decided to have this become a collaboration with all of you! What do I mean by that? Well let me explain!

So in my home archive, the Rio archive, I have a couple of things that has updates written by me, but also by others who submitted their own stories to me and I posted them and I decided to try the same thing with this seeing the many different ideas.

So if you creatures want, you are free to write your own endings and send them to me!

Now there are a couple of things that are important…

1\. It needs to be kept short, like only one chapter, maybe two if you feel like you need it, but no more than that!

2\. Send it through the private messaging, not as a review on here! And please make sure you leave the title of your writing in the subject heading.

I think that's it, I'll update if there's anything I missed!

P.S. To the guest reviewer, I see what you're saying, but I never said I had a definite number of endings, because new ideas may come. And you don't have to read it until I put the complete status if you don't want to.


	4. Choose Thorax

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So I decided to change what I said in the Sunburst option and for this one, just go for the Changelings option. Also this might go into two parts, but maybe not.**

 **And I would also like to thank FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15 for the fav and follow!**

* * *

Choose Thorax

* * *

She decided to run away to the Frozen North, where no one could find her, so after going to her room and getting a cloak, she teleported herself outside the Empire's boundaries, stepping on snow as she looked back to see the Empire, only taking one glance at it before galloping away, Flurry's form disappearing as she got further and further away.

Meanwhile back in the crystal palace Cadance and Shining Armor decided to go check up on Flurry and she if she was alright and calmed down enough.

"I hope she's okay, that kind of news is sure to upset anypony." Shining Armor commented as the couple came to their daughter's room.

"She was going to find out one way or another, I just wish she didn't know about it like this." Cadance replied as she knocked on Flurry's door. "Honey, are you okay?"

No answer…

"Sweetie, your mother and I really need to talk to you." Shining Armor said.

Still no answer…

The couple looked at each other before Shining Armor opened the door to find…

No Flurry!

"Where did she go!?" Cadance's face went pale as her little princess wasn't here.

"Honey relax, maybe she's somewhere in the Empire, I'll gather up the guards and start a search." Shining Armor comforted his wife before galloping away to round up all the Empire's guards for a search.

However Cadance's motherly feelings were in play and she knew that Flurry wasn't in the Empire, but at the same time she knew someone who could help her. Someone who lived in the Empire before and was not a pony…

Several hours hours of searching, Shining Armor and the crystal guards found no Flurry anywhere in the Empire and an exhausted Shining Armor came to his wife, who was in the throne room, just waiting. As Shining Armor came to his wife, he was confused on why she was waiting.

"Cadance, why are you just sitting there, we need to find Flurry!" Shining Armor said loudly.

"I know…" Cadance spoke in a clam, but fearful voice. "Which is why I called for help from outside the Empire, he should be here any minute now."

And the throne room door opened to reveal a larger, colorful creature, who took a few breaths, having come as fast as possible. The creature was Thorax, the leader of the Changelings and former resident of the Empire.

"Thorax?" Shining Armor questioned as he was confused.

"Yes, and I'm here to help." The changeling leader replied. "But I'm not alone."

Behind Thorax, waiting outside the throne room were thirty changelings and one more who had a middle sized appearance in between the other thirty changelings and Thorax.

"When did you tell Thorax?" Shining Armor asked Cadance.

"When you were starting the search with the guards, I teleported a quick message to Thorax to come as quick as possible." Cadance answered.

"And there's no time to lose." Thorax added as he split the thirty changelings into ten groups of three, every changeling turning into a creature which can survive the extreme cold before going before coming closer to Cadance and Shining Armor. "Don't worry you two, we'll find Flurry no matter what, I promise you."

"Thank you Thorax." Cadance almost crying.

"It's the least I can do, you two accepted me into the Empire when I had no home and now it's time I return the favor." Thorax remaining modest as he turned to the middle sized changeling. "Come on Pharynx."

And the two remaining changelings joined the search outside the Empire, turning into creatures that can survive the extreme cold once outside the boundaries.

Meanwhile Flurry was very far away from the Empire and even worse a snow storm started, turning into a blizzard as snow flew right into Flurry's face, the young alicorn needing to cover herself harder with her cloak. She lit up her horn so she could at least see what was in front of her, the storm literally blinding her vision.

"Got to get somewhere warm." Flurry told herself as she trotted slowly through the ever deepening snow.

Eventually Flurry, looking up every once in awhile saw a small rock formation that had a den in it, offering at least some cover from the harsh weather. Gathering up whatever strength she had left, she trotted to the den, making it inside as she moved the piece of the cloak covering her head and sat down, seeing her breath as she rubbed how hooves together to warm them and then blew on them.

"I'll just stay here until the storm passes." Flurry told herself as she decided to take a little nap to pass the time.

While in her nap, she dreamt about all the happy times she spent growing up with her parents, trying to get the bad memory out as she remembered just being a little filly, to an older filly, her teenage years, spending time learning to be a princess and then that happy day when on her 18th birthday she was officially crowned. But it also hurt her that now she wouldn't be able to enjoy her life as a princess, maybe she was wrong, maybe she wouldn't do anything bad anymore and only good could come.

Flurry opened her eyes upon this realization and looked outside the stone den to see that the storm showed no sign of letting up.

"I can't stay here, I should get back, my parents are probably searching for me right now." Flurry said as she got up and stretched herself before taking a deep breath. "I got this far by myself, I can make it back." And Flurry trotted out of the den, to go back home.

Not far from where Flurry was, Thorax and Pharynx were going through the snow, being able to face the weather more with the creatures they changed into.

"Thorax, we should go back, it's impossible to find anything in this storm." Pharynx shouted as loud as he could above the blizzard.

"We're not turning back until we find her Pharynx, I made a promise and I intend to keep it." Thorax answered as he pushed on, Pharynx following.

If this happened years ago when Pharynx didn't transform and change like the rest of the changelings, he would have left Thorax, but that was no longer him. Plus Pharynx could hear the determination in Thorax's voice, he wasn't going to give up, of course Pharynx wasn't like his brother, Thorax having spent time with the family and getting to know them. Thorax was like an uncle figure to Flurry, whenever he came and visited or the family would visit the changeling kingdom, the changeling leader and the little princess would have so much fun together. And when Flurry was crowned princess, Thorax didn't give up the opportunity to attend the crowning and see Flurry become a princess.

The two changeling brothers kept up their search despite the raging blizzard, going froward until Pharynx spotted something visible and faint through the snowfall.

"Thorax, I see something!" Pharynx shouted out as he pointed what he saw.

At first it looked like just a rock laying down in the snow, but Thorax took a closer look and could tell it was the body of a pony.

"It's her!" Thorax shouted as he raced towards Flurry, Pharynx following and coming to Thorax to see the pink pony princess laying down in the snow, apparently she fainted and couldn't go any further, the cold having beat her.

"Is she?" Pharynx asked, not finishing as Thorax knew what he meant.

Thorax carefully checked Flurry's pulse and felt it, it was slow, but that meant Flurry was okay as long as they got her back home fast.

"Pharynx, get her on my back and be careful." Thorax told his brother.

Pharynx carefully picked up the young princess and placed her on Thorax's back, Flurry seeming to flinch a little as Pharynx rested her on Thorax, meaning she still had some awareness as to what was happening.

"Now what?" Pharynx asked.

"I'll go bring her back, you tell the others that we found her and then get back to the Empire." Thorax told his brother.

"Got it." Pharynx replied and the two parted ways.

"Hang on just a little longer Flurry." Thorax spoke softly to the princess who still had her eyes closed.

Flurry thought she was gone forever as she collapsed onto the snow and fainted, having lost the strength to go on, so it came as a huge surprise when she found the strength to open her eyes and see a fire lit in a fireplace and her on a comfortable couch, with blankets on top of her to keep her warm. She also saw two ponies in front of her that she knew all too well.

"Mom, dad…" Flurry managed to get out.

"Oh sweetie, you're okay, thank goodness." Cadance said in relief.

"We were afraid you'll never wake up." Shining Armor added.

"How… How did I get back here?" Flurry asked in a feeble voice.

And Flurry heard a door open and someone come in, Cadance seeing who it was.

"You can ask him yourself." Cadance answered as the creature who entered the room came in.

"Uncle Thorax?" Flurry said as Thorax came and smiled in happiness seeing Flurry awake.

"Glad you're okay kiddo, you weren't in a good condition when I found you." Thorax told Flurry.

"Thank you Uncle Thorax." Flurry managed to smile before coughing a little, having a cold.

"You're welcome." Thorax replied as the door once again opened.

"Thorax, everyone is back and accounted for, lets get back home." Pharynx reported.

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute." Thorax answered, turning to look at his brother before looking back at Flurry. "Rest now kiddo, and don't make me save you a second time." Thorax joked before giving the princess a loving kiss on her forehead, Flurry chuckling back at her uncle's joke before the changeling leader left, but not before saying his goodbyes to Flurry's parents, who thanked him once again.

Once Thorax left and the family was alone, Flurry spoke to her parents.

"Mom, dad…" Flurry beginning to shed tears. "I'm sorry I ran away, instead of talking to you. I never should have done it."

"It's okay sweetie, it's not your fault." Cadance replied.

"Yes, we should have told you everything as soon as you were old enough." Shining Armor agreed. "It's our fault for delaying the talk, but we can talk about it later, right now you should rest up and get better."

"I love you two." Flurry said before she made herself comfortable and snuggled more into her blankets before closing her eyes to sleep.

"And we love you too sweetie." Cadance said as she gave her own kiss on Flurry's cheek, Shining Armor doing the same before the couple quietly left to give Flurry some much needed rest from her ordeal.

* * *

 **Well it did turn out to be just one part!**

 **Oh and if you haven't read the author's note yet then please go and do so!**

 **Also, I got a couple of other endings in mind, Flurry goes to the Yaks, since I think Yakyakistan is close to the Crystal Empire if I'm not mistaken. The other ending I have in mind is that Flurry runs into King Sombra, who's buried beneath the ice and Sombra corrupts her further by showing Flurry's potential future.**

 **With that in mind…**

 **See everycreature later!**


	5. Choose Sombra

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So I was actually thinking of doing Lunar Moon Butterfly's suggestion of Flurry going to Twilight, but if you read the last choice, I thought doing an ending with Sombra and I want to do an ending that doesn't end good, plus I have yet to write anything about the pony who says "crystal" over and over again, so…**

 **And thank you to AngelBlue1852 for another fav and follow!**

* * *

Choose Sombra

* * *

She decided to run away to the Frozen North, where no one could find her, so after going to her room and getting a cloak, she teleported herself outside the Empire's boundaries, stepping on snow as she looked back to see the Empire, only taking one glance at it before galloping away, Flurry's form disappearing as she got further and further away.

Soon enough she was far enough away that the weather turned ugly as snow began to fall in sheets, causing the young princess to cover her eyes the best she could from being blinded by the white substance. She knew she needed to seek shelter if she was going to survive, but there was none around that she could see.

On and on she went and almost feeling like she was about to collapse, but then she saw an iced cave opening, the cave inside was dark and looked very cold, but it was all Flurry had to keep her safe from the current snowstorm, so she galloped to the entrance.

"Made it…" Flurry panted as she turned to look at the ongoing cave tunnel. "Well if I'm going to hide, might as well go inside." Flurry said as she lit up her horn to light the way and began trotting into the cave, deeper and deeper.

The cave itself seemed like just an ordinary cave, but Flurry felt something ominous in the darkness with her, like it was all around her and the only thing that kept it away was the glow of her horn. Once in awhile she thought she heard something behind her and had to turn around, ready to defend herself, her horn glowing brighter to fire her magic. Only nothing was there…

"Relax Flurry, the cave's just playing tricks on you." Flurry told herself after every time, trying her hardest to stay brave and not show any fear.

Eventually Flurry decided to rest and after settling down in the most comfortable spot she could find, a smooth rock, she closed her eyes and took a nap…

Only it was like she didn't fall asleep at all because she opened her eyes right away to find herself still in the cave, but something was different, it was all dark around her, even the surface she was standing on was pitch black. Flurry looked around, confused as to what was happening until a voice spoke in a smooth, but evil sounding tone.

"My, my…" The voice started as it seemed to be circling around the young alicorn. "The young crystal princess has come to me…"

"Who are you!" Flurry shouted in a demanding voice as she tried to see where the voice was coming from." Show yourself!"

"Oh…" The voice continued. "So eager… Do you not recognize my voice, I thought my old enemies would have told you about me."

"What are you talking about!" Flurry yelled. "My parents had no enemies, everyone loves them!"

It was now that the owner of the voice finally revealed himself as a black ghost like thing appeared, but it had a dark grey face, red and green eyes, and a red horn that grew brighter in color as it ended at the tip. The ghost like thing floated freely, towering over the young alicorn as Flurry was taken aback as she had to look up to see the thing's face.

"They took away my Empire, my subjects, everything I wanted to rule, gone, and now I have nothing." The ghost like thing explained, while Flurry who was shaking a little, calmed herself down and stayed as brave as she could.

"You still haven't told me your name." Flurry said in a brave voice.

"Impatient I see…" The ghost replied. "Very well, my name is Sombra, King Sombra, now if you're the crystal princess, why are you here?" Sombra circling around Flurry yet again, but staying visible to the young alicorn.

"I ran away from home…" Flurry suppressed a few tears coming out as she said that. "Because I learned about what I have done when I was a newborn.

"Oh, shattering the crystal heart and almost dooming the Empire, very impressive, a match for my own ambitions." Sombra chuckled as he took pleasure from hearing Flurry.

"I'm nothing like you!" Flurry shouted, letting her emotions run free. "I changed over the years, I'm a good princess and I have parents who love me."

"Are you so sure?" Sombra laughed. "Do you really think you're a good ruler, that your parents cherish you…" Sombra bringing his face right up against Flurry's.

"I know so, besides how would you know?" Flurry asked, not believing a word coming out of Sombra.

"Let me show you…" Sombra began as he then backed up from Flurry before shooting out some dark green magic, to hit Flurry.

Flurry tried to block it with her own magic, but when she tried to light up her magic, only a tickle came out from her horn and fizzled away. Flurry was caught off guard and had no time to react as Sombra's magic hit her and first covered the young alicorn in green magic while Flurry had her eyes closed. Once the green magic was gone from around Flurry, her eyes opened to reveal the colors of Sombra' eyes. Trying to shake it off as best she could, it was no use as Flurry felt Sombra's magic infect her and made her close her eyes, putting her hooves over them…

Flurry opened her eyes when she could to find herself back in the crystal palace, but not just in any place in the palace, it was in the throne room and she was not alone… Sitting on the throne was her mother and besides the throne was her father, there were also a number of crystal guards standing at attention. Flurry looked in confusion as she wondered how she got back here and why she was here.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?" Flurry asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Cadance asked her daughter with a stern tone and expression.

"No, I honestly don't know why I'm here." Flurry replied.

"It is because of what you have done in your past, when you were just a newborn and now you're old enough to be kicked out of the Empire and figure out your own life by yourself." Cadance revealed.

"And nopony's going to help you because everypony knows about it." Shining Armor added. "You're an outcast now Flurry, you are hereby banished for life from the Crystal Empire."

"Wait!" Flurry yelled as several guards advanced on Flurry, responding to Shining Armor's nod. "I will be a good princess!" Flurry said on deaf ears while the guards surrounded her and chained her up so she wouldn't gallop away. "Please! Mom! Dad! I'm your daughter!"

But it was no use as Flurry was led away, out of the palace, where the citizens of the Empire lined the streets and either threw food at Flurry or cursed her while the young alicorn could do nothing but cry and cry, needing to endure the punishment inflicted on her.

It was at this time that Sombra's spell temporarily lifted and Flurry's eyes returned to their normal color, Flurry panting as she felt her heart racing and beating rapidly, she at first couldn't speak, the shock taking that toll on her, but she soon enough managed a few words through her tears and broken state.

"It's… Not… True…" Flurry got out as she covered her eyes with her hooves, not letting Sombra take pleasure by seeing her tears.

"Was that not enough?" Sombra asked, even thought Flurry couldn't see him, she knew he was circling around her still with the different volumes of his voice. "Does the princess need to see another vision to come to the full realization?"

"No…" Flurry pleaded. "Please… I don't want to see anymore, I just want to wake up and get rid of this bad dream…"

"Oh…" Sombra chuckled as his voice then seemed to sound like his muzzle was right against Flurry's ear. "But this isn't a dream… It's real…"

And Sombra once again shot his dark magic into Flurry's body, causing the young alicorn to yet again change as her eyes returned to the green and red color as she had to close her eyes.

This time Flurry seemed to be looking down upon the Empire, but the Crystal Empire wasn't like what she was used to, instead dark crystals snaked through the streets, the once bright, peaceful colors of the Empire, now were replaced with dark, menacingly looking colors. The once happy and joyful citizens of the Empire were now replaced by somber looking ponies and worse they were all connected by chains to each other. As Flurry looked, she even saw ponies she recognized, her auntie Twilight and her friends, her mentor and teacher Sunburst, her great aunties Celestia and Luna, and the most painful of all, her parents Cadance and Shining Armor, all chained up like they were slaves to somepony and Flurry soon enough saw who it was…

"No…" Flurry's face went pale as her gaze fixed on the huge balcony of the palace, an alicorn was there, with an evil looking crown and other decorations that portrayed absolute power, standing over her weak subjects and having a malicious smile in her face, enjoying the sight of everypony submitting to her. "It can't be…" Flurry managed to get out as the alicorn she was looking at was none other than herself.

All Flurry could do was cover her eyes again and cry and cry until she felt she had no tears left, refusing to believe what Sombra showed her was true, but part of her also felt it was her future. As Flurry cried and cried, Sombra continued laughing, but it seemed to fade away and echo, like it was still going to haunt Flurry for the rest of her life. As Sombra's laughing diminished, Flurry could hear a new voice, a voice that sounded very sweet to her while she was growing up throughout the years, the voice she associated with the word, "daddy".

"Sweetie!" Shining Armor's voice called out. "Hang on, we can hear you!"

Flurry couldn't believe it, but she felt relieved at the same time as she soon enough saw her dad, dressed completely in his suit of armor with a group of other guards.

"Sweetie, thank goodness you're okay, we were…" Shining Armor began, only Flurry just launched herself into her father, holding tightly onto him.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…" Flurry repeated over and over again.

"It's okay sweetie, come on we should get back home before you get really sick." Shining Armor replied as he patted his daughter's back.

As father and daughter, along with the guards, made their way out of the cave, back to the Empire, it was like only Flurry could hear the distant sound of Sombra'a evil laughing coming from the inside of the cave as Shining Armor and the guards didn't hear anything. It was like the encounter with Sombra was real and Flurry was infected by the dark magic…

* * *

 **See, I told you creatures it wasn't going to be a good ending! Well in the sense that it doesn't end happily! I'm going to leave this one off to your own imagination! (Mostly because I have a lot of other things to do which require my attention!)**

 **See everycreature later!**


	6. Choose Twilight

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So I'm finally doing a request from the reviews, this one I mentioned earlier from Lunar Moon Butterfly, where Flurry goes to Book Horse! And thank you to T8ECR34TOR for another fav!**

 **Also, for those of you who are reading my Cutie Mark Chronicles, sorry for the delay, I'm a little stuck on how to do the next one, but enjoy this while you're waiting!**

* * *

Choose Twilight

* * *

She decided to teleport somewhere where it was warmer in Equestria, someplace she often visited while growing up, where one of her favorite relatives lived, none other than Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship and principal of the School of Friendship in Ponyville, and also Flurry's aunt. As Flurry got back to her room, she teleported using her magic all the way to the town, appearing before her aunt's residence, a huge crystal castle towering over the much smaller buildings of the town.

Besides the castle was the School of Friendship, built into the side of a hill, which Flurry had visited many times. She had such fond memories in both the castle and school, she would remember when she came to Ponyville with her parents and she often interacted with the students, who of course came from all the different lands. So she knew her way around as she trotted to the school entrance and opened the door, no one around as it was still the school day and students and teachers were in the classrooms.

"This brings back memories…" Flurry sighed as she quietly trotted through the hallways.

Eventually while going through the hallways, she saw a familiar purple dragon up ahead, who was now a old teenager like Flurry was, the dragon holding onto a scroll while flying through the hallway up ahead.

"Hey Spike." Flurry said, not too loud, but loud enough to catch Spike's attention as the dragon turned his head to see the pink alicorn.

"Flurry?" Spike questioned as he flew towards the princess with a smile, rolling up the scroll before the two gave each other a hug. "What are you doing her and where are you parents?"

"Well…" Flurry began, not sure how to go about explaining her problem. "I just need to speak with auntie Twily, it's important and personal."

"Well, she's teaching class at the moment…" Spike said in almost a whisper. "Tell you what, I'll go and talk to her and see if she can see you, while you go and wait in her office, you know where it is right?" Spike asked in a slight teasing voice.

"Of course I do Spike." Flurry chuckled.

"I know, just teasing." Spike chuckled back before flying off to Twilight's classroom while Flurry trotted to Twilight's office.

As Flurry got to the office, the memories of it came back to her, she remembered when she first came here, like some other places in the school, that she was a bit scared at how big the office was, made her feel small, of course as she got older she got more comfortable being in the room. Flurry, once in the office, looked around as she trotted into the room, she smiled as she got to the desk and looked at a couple of picture sitting on the desk…

One of them was the whole family together for a picture, Flurry, her parents, auntie Twily, and her grandmare Twilight Velvet and grandstallion Night Light. Her grandponies had their heads close to each other in a loving sort of way, while her parents were doing the same while Flurry was on top of Cadance, who was next to Twilight, Flurry, still a baby in the picture was playing with Twilight's ears while Twilight had a laughing smile on. The other picture was just of Flurry and Twilight, Flurry on top of Twilight, spreading her wings while Twilight looked back and above at the baby.

Flurry always loved those pictures and it brought a smile on her face seeing how her auntie kept those pictures on her office desk all these years. Flurry was so into the pictures, she didn't hear Twilight enter her office.

"Yup, still have those pictures alright." Twilight spoke up as she saw Flurry looking at the images.

Flurry looked around to see her auntie Twilight, who of course had grown up taller and looking even more mature, more beautiful and lovely than when Flurry was just a baby. Flurry smiled and galloped straight into Twilight, nearly knocking her over as Twilight just laughed and accepted the hug Flurry was giving her.

"It's so good to see you again as well Flurry." Twilight said as Flurry realized something.

"Wait, isn't class still going on?" Flurry noticed as she started to feel bad about disrupting Twilight's teaching.

"Oh don't worry, I left Spike in charge of the class." Twilight smiled as she then got serious however. "He also mentioned that you have something important and personal to talk to me about and since my brother and sister in law aren't with you, I'm guessing it's very serious."

"Yes it is…" Flurry replied.

"Why don't we sit down and then we can talk." Twilight guided Flurry to the seat in front of her desk while Twilight took her own seat on her desk chair. "So what's the problem?" Twilight asked as the two got comfortable in their seats.

"Auntie Twily, is it true I shattered the crystal heart and almost doomed the Crystal Empire?" Flurry getting straight to the point.

Twilight was a little taken aback by this, she knew one day this would happen, she just didn't imagine it to be today. Twilight thought about response, needing to be careful with her words.

"Yes it is true Flurry." Twilight replied, sighing a little. "But can I ask what brought this up?"

"Well, I overheard my parents talking about it and I confronted them about it, they told me they were going to tell me, but hesitated doing so." Flurry answered. "So does this make me a monster auntie, am I not worthy of being a princess?" Flurry beginning to shed tears, which made Twilight get up from her seat to comfort her niece, wiping away the tears with her hoof.

"No it doesn't Flurry." Twilight said in a soft voice. "Look, we all have faults that we need to get past, I once made the mistake of making all of Ponyville fight over my doll, all because I was panicking about sending a friendship lesson to your greataunt Celestia. And you didn't know any better than, you were still just a newborn." Twilight chuckled at the memory while she put her wing over Flurry's back.

(I hope someone knows the episode I referenced!)

"Thanks auntie Twily, so what happened exactly?" Flurry asked. "Like why did I do what I did and how did it end up being fixed?"

"Well, part of the blame actually has to go to your mother and I, we separated you from your auntie Pinkie Pie who kept you calm, you got so upset by that, you screamed and since your magic wasn't brought under control, it was enough to shatter the heart." Twilight remembered that crazy day in the Empire. "When unicorns are born, they have strange magic surges, my own mom used to say she had quite a difficult time with me and my brother when we were newborns, so I guess alicorns have more powerful magical surges they are born."

"So it was just because I was a baby?" Flurry questioned, but looked like she was still confused. "But than how did my magic get under control?"

"Well, the same reason how we managed to fix the crystal heart, your crystalling, your Uncle Sunburst was the one who figured it out, by gathering up every pony's love and putting it into the heart." Twilight answered. "Once your crystalling was done, I guess it brought your magic under control, I'm still trying to wrap that mystery today."

"I guess that's as good of an answer I will get…" Flurry sighed. "But auntie, do you still think I'm a good princess, even thought I did what I did."

"Of course I do Flurry, you will be a great princess, everything you have done in your life led you to what you are now." Twilight reassured Flurry.

"Thanks auntie." Flurry smiled as she laid her head against her auntie's, while Twilight patted Flurry's back with her wing.

"You're welcome Flurry." Twilight replied. "Now I think it's time you go back home."

"But what if my parents are angry at me for running away?" Flurry fearful of how her parents are reacting to her missing.

"They wouldn't, trust me, your parents love you too much to be angry at you just for running away, they will understand that you just needed a little time to cool off." Twilight continuing to reassure her niece.

"Okay, well thank you auntie, you really helped me." Flurry said.

"Anytime sweetie, until next time." Twilight replied before Flurry cast a teleportation spell back to the Crystal Empire.

Flurry teleported back to her bedroom and when she appeared there, she heard the sound of soft crying as she looked and saw her mother holding her hooves to her face and her dad comforting her.

"Mom, dad?" Flurry spoke up, which the two heard and looked to see their daughter. "I'm sorry for running away, I just…"

Before flurry could finish, both Cadance and Shining Armor hugged Flurry, which she was surprised by, but accepted it.

"Oh sweetie, we're glad you came back." Shining Armor said.

"Yes, we thought you ran away for good." Cadance added. "Where did you go?" Cadance asked as the family let go of the hug.

"I teleported all the way to Ponyville, to seek comfort from Auntie Twily." Flurry answered, revealing that she teleported herself all the way there. "And she said the right words I needed to hear."

"Typical Twily, always knows what to say…" Shining Armor chuckled as he knew that he needed to thank his sister for what she did at a later time.

"Well for now, why don't we let the Empire know you're safe, you almost threw the Empire into a panic while you were gone." Cadance told Flurry as the young teenage mare let out a nervous chuckle.

And so the family as one left Flurry's bedroom to continue on with their lives, eager to enjoy the future and let the past, well be a thing of the past.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Sorry it was a bit shorter than the others, didn't know what else to add! But I hope everyone, especially Lunar Moon Butterfly, who was the one who suggested this, has enjoyed it!**

 **See everycreature later!**


	7. Choose Luna

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So decided to come back to this for a little bit and I was going to do the Yak choice, but then I thought of a better ending… Princess Luna! As a huge fan of Princess Luna (Luna is number #1 princess, no argument!) how can I not?**

 **Also, I would like to mention something that's not as pleasant… Is the lack of reviews on the other choices… I know it's not the ones some of you want, but even when I did a submitted choice by one of you, I didn't even get a response from that person. So I'm just going to do my own choices until proved otherwise, sorry everyone, that's just how it works!**

* * *

Choose Luna

* * *

Flurry ran back to her bedroom and locked her door tightly and just to make sure it would stay that way she placed a lock spell on her door to prevent anypony from coming in. She wanted to just stay in her room, not be bothered by anypony and cry, thinking of what she could have done to the Empire many years ago. Eventually the sun began to be lowered in the sky by her great auntie Celestia, to be replaced by the rising moon by her great auntie Luna, both of who were in Canterlot.

As Flurry was laying in her bed, she was both tired and getting hungry, but eating required her to trot out of her room, so she did the other option and to take her mind off food, she pulled her blankets over her. Then turning off all the lights in her room with her magic, the only light coming from the beautiful glow of the moon, she closed her eyes and began to go to sleep…

Only it was like she didn't go to sleep as when she opened her eyes, she was in a completely different setting. She was in the Frozen North, outside of the Crystal Empire, a blinding snowstorm going on as Flurry had to cover her eyes with one of her hooves to avoid the snow blowing on her face.

"What…" Flurry said slowly. "Where am I…"

As Flurry narrowed her vision, she could see two distant forms in the distance, not being able to see them clearly, only a grey outline of them. She didn't know who it could be until one of the forms called out her name.

"Flurry!" A stallion's voice called.

"Dad?" Flurry said as she looked closer and could see that the forms were her parents. "Dad, mom!" Flurry shouted as she galloped to them.

Only as Flurry came closer and closer, she could see that they weren't in good shape and as soon as she came close enough… "No… It can't be…"

"Flurry… Why did you do it?" Cadance asked in a freezing tone of voice.

In fact ice formed up on Flurry's parents as it climbed up and up, icicles hung down her parents' flanks as Flurry didn't know what to do.

"Mom, dad, what do I do!?" Flurry shouted.

"There's nothing you can do, you're the one who brought this on us and the whole Empire." Shining Armor said in a slight disappointed tone as the ice just about covered up his whole body expect his head. "You destroyed the Empire." And the ice completely enclosed Shining Armor, the same with Cadance.

"What… No… I didn't…" Flurry said stunned as she looked around and realized her surroundings…

It wasn't the Frozen North, rather it was the Crystal Empire, all the buildings covered in ice and snow, looking like pillars of rocks covered in white. And not only her parents, but also all the crystal ponies were covered in ice like her parents, looking like statues than living beings.

"No, I don't want to see this, make it go away!" Flurry covered her eyes with her hooves as she laid down on the frozen ground. "Please, I'm sorry for yelling at my parents!"

"Oh Flurry, there's no need to fear, it's just a nightmare." An all too familiar voice sounded as Flurry slowly uncovered her eyes to find herself floating in a calm, peaceful scene, the clouds blowing by gently as the moon was visible, although much closer and brighter that Flurry's vision had to adjust to the brightness. "A mere imagination in your head." The voice speaking as the sound of it was now closer to Flurry.

Flurry blinked her eyes and regained proper vision to see a dark blue alicorn, with a moon cutie mark, taller than her mother, but shorter than her great auntie Celestia, stand before her with a comforting smile.

"Great auntie Luna?" Flurry said as she now stood up to her full height. "What are you doing here?"

"You forget my great niece that dreams and nightmares are my domain, whenever somepony needs me in their sleep, it's my duty to help them overcome their problems during the night." Luna reminded Flurry.

"Oh right…" Flurry said awkwardly while blushing. "Sorry about that great auntie."

"No need for apologies my great niece." Luna smiled as she then became serious, putting a hoof on Flurry's shoulder. "However your dreams or should I say nightmares is what brought me here tonight, what troubles you?"

I found out today that mom and dad has been keeping a big secret from me, that I almost destroyed the Crystal Empire when I shattered the Crystal Heart when I was just a newborn filly." Flurry told Luna.

"Oh yes, I remember that day well, for I was there too." Luna remembered the events 18 years ago in the Crystal Empire. "It was quite a day."

"Is it true great auntie, did I really almost destroy the Empire." Flurry asked.

"Sadly yes, but it's not your fault, you were a newborn alicorn, the only one besides my sister and I and we had no idea how to control your magical outbursts." Luna replied, almost regretting having told the truth, but brightened up. "However let me show you what happened right after your crystalling." Luna holding up a hoof for Flurry to take.

Flurry took her great auntie's hoof and Luna flew up to the moon, the moon light getting brighter and brighter as the surface got closer and closer, eventually Flurry had to once again close her eyes as the light became unbearable. When the large amount of light seemed to go away, Flurry reopened her eyes to find herself standing on a cloud besides Luna. Flurry could see the Crystal Empire ahead in the distance, intact and free from ice and snow, however it wasn't the Empire Luna brought Flurry to show, it was what was right in front of them, almost directly down below.

"Hey, it's me when I was a baby." Flurry said as Luna brought her in front of the Crystal Empire train station. "And there's auntie Twily and her friends, my parents, my grandponies, and Sunburst." Flurry noted the other ponies standing on the station platform.

"Indeed, this is when your grandstallion and grandmare just arrived and your auntie Twily and her friends went back home to Ponyville." Luna confirmed Flurry's statement.

"But why are you showing me this great auntie?" Flurry asked, curious to know why Luna brought me to this memory.

"Keep watching." Luna replied simply as Flurry listened to her aunt and watched the memory unfold down below.

"You would not believe the crazy weather that delayed our train. Came out of nowhere." Flurry heard her grandstallion Night Light chuckle as her grandmare Twilight Velvet trotted froward to her baby self in Shining Armor's hooves.

"But it was all worth it to see this peaceful little angel!" Flurry heard her grandmare comment as she then held out a hoof. "Awww, so sweet! Come to your grandmare!" And Flurry chuckled and smiled bigger as she watched her baby self reach out to her grandmare wanting a hug from her.

And then the actual Flurry watched as her baby self was preparing to sneeze, everypony preparing for it, expecting a magical outburst, as was the actual Flurry, only it didn't happen as Flurry sneezed like a normal filly, but to her calm self in her daddy's hooves. The actual Flurry was shocked, Luna was right, it was only because she had no control over her magic.

"We have Sunburst to thank for that." Shining Armor said as it was clear, reflecting everyone's, including the actual Flurry, relief.

"I hope he takes his role as crystaller seriously." Cadance then said, referring to Sunburst." Something tells me the baby will need a pony like him to look to for magical advice." And that was true, Flurry often came to Sunburst for advice and he was an excellent teacher.

"Cadance, darling, aren't we gonna name the poor little dear, or are we gonna spend our entire visit just calling her "the baby"?" Flurry then heard her grandmare say as she levitated the baby over to her own hooves as she spoke to her parents.

"We were thinking... "Flurry Heart"." Cadance suggested, the actual Flurry having to roll her eyes a little at her mother.

"Nice, original name mom…" Flurry said as Luna chuckled, having to put a hoof on her muzzle to avoid being heard.

"You know, to remember the occasion." Shining Armor then added.

"Way to go and agree with her, dad." The actual Flurry then rolling her eyes at Shining Armor.

"Oh, goodness, how could anypony forget?" The actual Flurry then heard her "auntie" Rarity comment.

"Well I will most certainly not forget now." Flurry once again rolling her eyes at the white unicorn.

"I think it's lovely." The actual Flurry heard her auntie Twiliy said as she saw Twilight giving her baby self a kiss on the cheek, Flurry's baby self giggling in response.

At that the actual Flurry had to shed a tear, that kiss told her how much she was loved by her family, not she wasn't unwanted and despite her almost dooming an entire empire, all was forgotten so easily, nothing could beat the love of family.

"So, what did you learn from this young great niece?" Luna asked.

"That despite everything I did, I have a family who loves me no matter what, that they care about me." Flurry answered.

"Correct, I too have felt the same way Flurry, I understand what you're going through, but despite my past, my sister still accepted me and welcomed me back into her life, it is because of her that I'm able to move on with my life and forget my dark past and look towards a brighter future." Luna recalling her own troubled past. "If I can overlook my past, than so can you." Luna finished as her horn glowed brightly, so brightly that Flurry once again had to close her eyes.

As Flurry again reopened her eyes, she found herself back in her room and the sun was just coming up above the horizon, indicting that it was morning. As Flurry made sure she was no longer dreaming or having a nightmare, she heard a few knocks on the door.

"Flurry, you're probably still upset." Flurry heard her dad call.

"And we're very sorry that we didn't tell you." Cadance added.

"But if you're ready, we would like to finally discuss it with you at the breakfast table." Shining Armor finished as Flurry heard her stomach rumble at the word "breakfast".

Getting up out of bed Flurry got to the door, undid her lock spell, unlocked the physical lock before opening the door wide open and right away, as her parents were still standing in front of her door, she gave them a big hug.

"Wow…" Shining Armor said as he was taken aback.

"This is a surprise." Cadance added as the couple looked at each other. "Does tihs mean you forgive us sweetie?"

"Yes mom, I do and I understand why you didn't tell me." Flurry replied.

"Really?" Shining Armor curious now. "How did you come to that conclusion so fast?"

"Well, lets just say I had help from a wonderful great auntie." Flurry not explicitly saying it was Luna, but her parents got the idea.

And then Flurry's stomach once more begged for food as her stomach growled, the sound loud enough for her parents to chuckle lightly.

"How about we talk more over some breakfast, some nice oat and hay pancakes?" Shining Armor suggested.

"I would like nothing better." Flurry smiled as she licked her muzzle in hunger before joining her parents to the dining room in the palace.

* * *

 **I think this might be the longest choice I written so far… But being a huge fan of Luna, I guess it had to be!**

 **And now I'm going to do the Yak choice next update here and it's going to feature one of the Young 6… (Obviously Yona!)**

 **See everycreature later!**


	8. Choose Starlight

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **So, with my writing plans going a lot smoother than I expected, I have some time to add yet another ending choice here!**

 **Now I was going to do the Yaks next, but I couldn't think of a possible scenario for that and then it occurred to me… There's a powerful reformed unicorn that would be a perfect choice for this kind of thing… If you guessed Starlight Glimmer, than you're right!**

 **Also, thank you to SpirtDragon437 for adding another follow!**

* * *

Choose Starlight

* * *

Flurry Heart ran out of the palace, not caring where she was going or if she bumped into anything, not that she could see clearly since her tears partly blinded her. She didn't notice the crystal ponies waving at her or bowing to her and she certainly didn't notice the pony she was about to gallop into. Flurry crashed headfirst into another pony as Flurry fell backward, a bit disoriented as she shook her head before seeing who she galloped into…

"Auntie Starlight?" Flurry questioned as the pony she ran into also had fallen backward as well from the collision.

Flurry knew her "Auntie" Starlight quite well and loved her like one, in fact besides her Auntie Twily, Starlight was Flurry's most favorite "Auntie". Whenever Starlight came over to the Crystal Empire or Flurry came to Ponyville with her parents, the two always spent time together, Flurry learned some magic from Starlight or just enjoyed playing with Starlight as well. Sometimes Flurry could share some things with Starlight that she felt uncomfortable mentioning to her family or Sunburst, her Crystaller and since Starlight was the guidance counselor at the School of Friendship in Ponyville, she often gave Flurry some advice.

"What are you doing here?" Flurry asked, curious as she didn't know Starlight was coming today.

"Oh Flurry, it's you." Starlight said as she regained proper vision from the collision. "I was actually going to visit Sunburst today." Starlight answered as she helped Flurry up. "Is something wrong?"

"No, why do you ask?" Flurry quickly looking away so Starlight wouldn't notice her tear stained face.

"Flurry, I'm a guidance counselor and an auntie like figure to you, I known you all your life, so I know when something's bothering you." Starlight reminded the young alicorn. "Come on, you know you can tell me everything, how about we first go to Sunburst's house to…"

"No…" Flurry snapped, but then lowered her voice. "Can we talk about this alone, I don't feel comfortable with more than one pony listening to me right now."

"Sure, lets trot and talk, I'll let you speak first when you're ready." Starlight agreed and the two took a walk, Starlight letting Flurry lead for now.

Flurry led Starlight away from the palace, which Starlight noticed, telling her this has something to do with her parents. As the two continued trotting, they were leaving the many rows of the houses in the Empire into the green fields, it was that long until Flurry finally felt comfortable admitting what was wrong.

"Auntie Starlight, you would still love me after you knew what I did when I was just a newborn right?" Flurry asked.

"Are you talking about that time you destroyed the Crystal Heart and almost doomed the Empire, because I was there." Starlight replied, surprising Flurry.

"You were?" Flurry questioned, wondering how many ponies exactly were present when she was born.

"Yes, although I was with Sunburst half the time." Starlight then remembering that day many moons ago. "It was actually the day I was reunited with my first friend, even thought it was a little bumpy at first."

"Oh, well at least you ended up having a good day." Flurry sighed. "I guess I'm the only pony who had a bad day."

"Well, it was partly my fault, when you were born and your magic was uncontrollable, you sneezed and some of your magic shot out, I blocked it when it was directed at me, but it hit the book that your mother and Auntie Twily found that could restore the Crystal Heart." Starlight remembered. "If only I took better precaution…"

"But it's still my fault than…" Flurry feeling a bit worse as Starlight noticed.

Looking around, Starlight noticed the two were near the two crystal pillars that marked the entrance to the Empire, thinking of an idea to fix this problem, she turned to the young alicorn.

"Come with me Flurry." Starlight urged Flurry and sighing, Flurry then followed Starlight to one of the pillars.

"Now, look at your reflection and tell me what you say." Starlight instructing Flurry.

"I see a princess without a crown, who doesn't deserve to be one." Flurry simply said.

"You know what I see?" Starlight then asked.

"What?" Flurry asked with her downbeat tone.

"I see a young princess who's grown so much, who learned all she can from her family and friends, I see a princess who's done so much for the Empire where she lives, a role model young fillies can look up to." Starlight spoke in a clear convincing tone. "A princess who learned from her mistakes and strives to do good and be better with each passing day."

"You really believe so Auntie Starlight?" Flurry asked as she continued to look at her reflection.

"I do." Starlight said firmly. "Let me tell you another story. When your Auntie Twily decided I learned enough friendship lessons and I graduated from them, she gave me a mirror, as a present, with a bunch of pictures on the frame, so I can look at myself each day and remind myself that I have friends. And sometimes when I look into the mirror, I sometimes see my past self, the past I was ashamed of, but then I tell myself I'm a better pony now."

Flurry felt much better after hearing her "Auntie" Starlight's words and felt inspired by them, now taking a clear look at her reflection she could see a pony who's better now, who was going to be a benevolent princess to her subjects.

"Thank Auntie Starlight, I feel better now." Flurry shed a tear, which Starlight helped Flurry wipe away.

"You're welcome, that's what Aunties are for." Starlight giving Flurry a much needed warm hug. "Now, why don't we go back and return you back home."

So, the two trotted back to the crystal palace, where Flurry's parents, after not finding Flurry were about to dispatch the crystal guards to look for her. The guards were assembled and ready to spread out throughout the Empire to look for Flurry, only Flurry came into view, with Starlight.

"Flurry!" Both Cadance and Shining Armor yelled as they saw her and galloped to her.

Flurry was hugged by her parents, nearly knocking her off balance, but she accepted their hugs as the young alicorn was relieved that her parents were not upset.

"We're so glad you're okay, we were starting to get worried you might get hurt or something." Cadance addressed.

"Well, I might have been, had I not bumped into Auntie Starlight." Flurry said, with her parents turning their heads to see Starlight.

"Thanks Starlight." Shining Armor thanked his sister's friend.

"No thanks, I'm just glad I could help and bring her back." Starlight remaining modest as she decided to take her leave and let the family enjoy themselves now. "Well, I should get going, I was going to visit Sunburst today." However before Starlight left she winked at Flurry.

The week went by and Flurry grew more comfortable and with Starlight's wisdom has accepted her past and although she was at first a bit distant from her parents, she came to understand why they kept the secret from her. One morning, having woken up and was about to start her day, levitating her new crown that her parents had ordered made to replace the one she smashed and then putting on her hoof shoes, (Not so sure what they're called…) Flurry left her room and about to go join her parents at the breakfast table, but was greeted by a knock at the front entrance of the palace.

"Wonder who that could be?" Flurry wondered as she went towards the front entrance and opened it to reveal a crystal mailpony.

"Delivery for you princess." The mailpony bowed while presenting a package.

"Me?" Flurry surprised as she clearly wasn't expecting a package from anypony. "Well thank you…" Flurry taking the package with her magic from the mailpony as the mailpony took one last bow before leaving, Flurry shutting the front entrance.

Flurry then set down the package as she opened it carefully, as she opened it the object inside reflected off some light as it temporarily blinded Flurry who wasn't expecting that. Rubbing her eyes she returned to undoing the wrapping to find it was a mirror, but not just any mirror… There were pictures of Flurry with her family and friends through various years of her life. In the center of the mirror was a short written letter.

 _"To Princess Flurry Heart,_

 _I thought you needed this gift in order to remind you that you have family and friends who love you. Every morning look at the mirror and you will see that you are a princess worthy of her title and crown and who will guide her subjects with love and kindness._

 _From your "Auntie" Starlight._

 _P.S. Don't worry, I got the photos from one of your Auntie Twilight's photo albums with her permission, she was more than glad to donate a few of the pictures."_

Flurry loved the gift and thought it would make a great addition to her room, so before going to the breakfast table she went back to her room, put up her new mirror above her desk where she combed her mane and such, on the wall. Flurry looked at the mirror and with the pictures' help could finally see a grown up princess who has come of age.

"Thanks Auntie Starlight." Flurry said softly and smiled.

Flurry left her room, to start a brand new day of her life as a princess of the Crystal Empire.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **Boy, this really brings me back to the Season 7 premiere! I hope you all enjoyed this ending choice and with that…**

 **See everycreature later!**


	9. Choose the Yaks

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **It's been awhile since I last updated this hasn't it!?**

 **Anyway, after such a long delay, I finally have the Yak choice like I said I would do! I had a hard time thinking about how to approach this choice and go about doing it, but finally it's here!**

 **Also, as always, suggest other choices you want to see here, because I'm running out of ideas!**

* * *

Choose the Yaks

* * *

After Flurry ran away from the throne room where her parents were, she knew she couldn't stay in the Empire, she needed to run away somewhere far, where her parents wouldn't find her. So Flurry decided to run away into the Frozen North, wherever she could hide from her home and parents, to be aline. Quickly, but carefully going out of the Empire, making sure no pony saw her, Flurry left the green fields behind to face the cold, snowy wasteland that was the Frozen North.

And there was no lying in the name of the Frozen North, because soon enough the sky was grey and snow fell down in sheets as Flurry found it more difficult with each hoof step to trot through the deep snow and with the howling wing constantly beating against her, trying to push her back as Flurry had to keep her eyes half closed to have some kind of vision.

"Come on, you can make it Flurry, you're strong enough." Flurry told herself.

Despite Flurry's persistence in trying to make her way through the Frozen North, it was hopeless as the weather eventually beat the young alicorn as she lost balance and collapsed, landing down in the snow. As Flurry felt herself becoming weaker, before she fainted the last thing she saw was the outlines of a few big creatures, with horns, come towards her. The young alicorn had no strength to defend herself from this possible threat, not that she cared anyway as her world became black, Flurry's eyes closing, not seeing who the creatures were.

And just like that, what seemed like only a short time, Flurry's eyes shot wide open as she felt warmth. Flurry saw that she was laying on a straw bed, with a warm blanket over her, confused she looked around to see a fire roaring in the middle of the hut structure she was in. The hut, straw bed, and fireplace all looked so familiar, but she couldn't think properly what it reminded her of as Flurry let out a mighty cough as she shivered, still feeling a little cold as she saw her breath in the air, telling her she was still in the Frozen North.

Flurry's answer to where she was came as a huge creature with horns came inside to check on the young alicorn.

"I see pink pony princess is awake." The creature spoke as she had a smile.

"Princess Yona?" Flurry said in surprise as indeed it was the leader of the Yaks, confirming she was in Yakyakistan.

Yona, once a little yak and just a student at the School of Friendship in Ponyville, became the new leader of the Yaks after Prince Rutherford decided it was time to spend his elder years relaxing and so gave Yona the title of princess, making her the new leader.

"Pink pony princess is lucky I was on my way to your home for a visit, found you lost and so brought you back here." Yona went on. "How is pink pony princess doing?"

"I'm okay Princess Yona, I'm sorry to bother you, but I must keep going." Flurry said quickly as she got off the bed, however as she got on her hooves, her legs gave in as Flurry was a bit disoriented still as she felt dizzy, Yona helping Flurry to stand as the Yak princess was rather concerned.

"Pink pony princess is in no condition to travel right now, at least stay the night and rest up, than you can leave in the morning." Yona suggested.

"Oh no, I don't want to be a burden on you Princess Yona." Flurry said, but only because she needed to leave quickly before her parents could catch up to her.

"No burden, please stay and rest, you're a regal guest here." Yona insisted. "And when you feel ready, you can join me and my family for dinner."

"Well, if you insist…" Flurry sighed as she got back on the straw bed that was made for her and laid down.

Meanwhile Yona left, wondering why Flurry was in such a rush to leave as she went back to her duties as leader of the Yaks. Going back to the largest hut in Yakyakistan, the hut reserved for the leader, Yona decided to write a letter to the Crystal Empire, to be sent right away…

After a few hours, as it was starting to get dark, Flurry woke up, yawning as she stretched out her legs, feeling well rested and her body temperature back to normal as she no longer felt cold. However even thought she no longer felt cold, she now felt hungry as she heard her belly rumble and beg for food.

"Yona did say I could come join her and her family for dinner…" Flurry remembered. "Might as well take her offer up while I'm here." Flurry giving in to her hunger.

Coming out from the guest hut she was staying in, Flurry saw some Yaks out and about, of which they all bowed politely to the young alicorn as Flurry smiled awkwardly. Coming up to the nearest Yak, Flurry cleared her throat before speaking.

"Excuse me, but where does Princess Yona live with her family?" Flurry asked.

"Right there, pink pony princess." The Yak answered as he pointed out the large hut where Yona lived.

"Thank you." Flurry replied as she went to the hut.

Opening the flap a tiny bit, she could see Yona and her family gathered around a low lying table with their dinner on it, looking like they were just about to dig in. As Flurry couldn't decide how to enter, Yona saw Flurry unsure of herself.

"Pink pony princess is here, come and join us, we're just about to eat." Yona smiled as Flurry now had to enter.

Flurry sat down in an empty spot, between Yona and her younger brother, as the family began eating their dinner. It was more simple fare, compared to what Flurry eats for dinner in the Crystal Empire, but Flurry didn't expect anything else, because she knew the Yaks lived a more rustic lifestyle than she was used to in the Crystal Empire. She still enjoyed it nevertheless, having had such food before when she came along with her parents on diplomatic visits to Yakyakistan while growing up. While Flurry was eating, Yona's younger brother was staring a little bit at the young alicorn, eventually finding the courage to speak to her.

"Pardon me pink pony princess, but where is your crown?" Yona's younger brother asked.

"Oh…" Flurry began awkwardly. "Well…" Flurry tried thinking of something, luckily Yona spoke up to avoid Flurry not giving a proper answer.

"That question is not appropriate, brother Yak, let the princess eat her fill, she doesn't have the energy." Yona scolded her brother.

"Alright sister Yak…" Yona's brother sighed.

Flurry had to chuckle very quietly at the sibling attitude and well seeing Yona and her family eating their dinner together made her remember all the times when she and her parents ate dinner together, the three spending their meal time alone as a family, just talking and sharing laughs, like Yona's family was doing right now. At that thought, Flurry's expression changed from happy to sad and regretful, something that Yona noticed and took note of.

As the family and Flurry finished eating, Flurry was about to go back to her guest hut, but Yona stopped her.

"Wait, pink pony princess, why don't you sleep here tonight, we have a spare bed for you." Yona suggested.

"Oh no, I already ate some of your food that your family prepared, I don't want to bother you anymore." Flurry replied.

"It's no bother, please." Yona insisted. "You're a special guest and should be treated like one."

Flurry was rather touched by all the hospitality from Yona, must be from all the things she learned from the School of Friendship, Flurry thought as she didn't want to be rude and trot out on Yona, so she stayed.

"Mother Yak will show you to your bed." Yona told Flurry as Yona's mother came froward.

"It's an honor to have pink pony princess here." Yona's mother said as she smiled and led Flurry to her bed, which was a fine straw bed. "I'm sorry if it doesn't suit pink pony princess, this is the best we can offer."

"It's fine thank you very much." Flurry said politely as Yona's mother bowed once before leaving Flurry.

Flurry felt tired now from eating as she yawned and laid down on the straw bed, which was a bit more comfortable from the one before, telling her that Yona's family were putting a lot of effort into making her feel at home. As night fell, Flurry fell asleep and as she was asleep, she was thinking a lot about the day, seeing Yona and her family being a happy family reminded her of her own family, when it was just her and her parents. Maybe that's a reason why her parents hesitated in telling her the truth, because they didn't want to ruin all those happy moments.

Morning came as Flurry slept nicely, the light of the morning promoting her to get up, Flurry rubbed her eyes with her hooves and then went to see if Yona's family was awake, which they were, already out and about.

"Wonder where they are." Flurry said to herself as she exited the hut which was Yona's house.

Adjusting her eyes to the sunlight, she then saw something that merely a day ago she wished she never wanted to see… Her parents. Yes, her parents were here and talking with Yona, but stopped as they saw their daughter.

"Sweetie!" Shining Armor yelled as he galloped towards her, Cadance joining in as they hugged Flurry.

"We were so worried about you!" Cadance added as Flurry was rather confused at how quickly they found her.

"How did you two know I was here?" Flurry asked as she was hugged very tightly by her parents.

"Princess Yona let us know that she found you and took you in." Cadance answered and Flurry looked to see Yona nodding.

"And we're glad that she did." Shining Armor now having a few tears. "Sweetie, we're…"

"No dad…" Flurry interrupted her father. "I'm sorry I ran away, I just didn't know how to respond appropriately to the news, but I should have been willing to hear you two out."

"That's okay sweetie, we should have told you in the first place when you were old enough." Cadance said apologetically.

"Well it's in the past, I'm ready to go back home and only look towards the future." Flurry smiled.

"Well, lets not wait a minute longer than." Shining Armor said as he turned around to head for home, only Flurry spoke up as the family was at the gates.

"Wait, before I go, I got to say something to someone." Flurry said as she turned around and came to Yona. "Thank you Princess Yona for everything, I will never forget what you did."

"Yona only did what was right, nothing more." Yona said, not taking any credit whatsoever. "And do please call me only Yona." Yona wrinkled.

"Will do, Yona." Flurry chuckled. "See you again hopefully soon." Flurry smiled as she then went back to her parents, back home to where she truly belonged.

* * *

 **And that's the Yak or Yona choice done! Finally finished it like I said I would!**

 **And now please suggest more choices! I need them!**

 **See everycreature later!**


End file.
